Portable media devices enable users to generate, manipulate, receive, transmit, store, access, and/or display (e.g., render, play, or otherwise make perceivable to a user) digital content portably. That is to say, portable media devices enable users to take digital content (e.g., songs, videos, news stories, books, web pages, documents, or photographs) with them as they travel through the day. Examples of such portable media devices include, a laptop computer, a mobile telephone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a portable music player (e.g., a ZEN® portable media center), a portable media player, or a portable messaging device (e.g., a Blackberry® or a Palm® Treo).